La belle journée
by Rauz
Summary: Un rare moment de tranquillité dans la vie de Laura. New Caprica.


Le soleil régnait en maître aujourd'hui dans le ciel de New Caprica. C'était une chose assez rare et d'autant plus bienvenue pour qu'elle soit appréciée à sa juste valeur, vénérée même.

L'air semblait de fait, plus léger, tout semblait plus chaleureux, joyeux. Un bon présage pour cette journée particulière. Car en effet, ce jour était celui d'un nouveau départ pour Laura. Loin du fardeau de la Présidence et celui encore plus agonisant de la prophétie, elle allait redevenir ce qu'elle avait longtemps été, une enseignante.

Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas tout à fait comme avant. Elle ne pouvait plus désormais goûter au précieux anonymat qui accompagnait ce rôle plus simple. Il était trop tard pour ça, mais tant pis. L'insouciance des enfants, la légèreté de leur rire, l'enthousiasme de leurs découvertes seraient bien assez pour lui faire oublier ce « léger » désagrément.

Et puis surtout, elle avait Bill.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle rassembla ses quelques affaires et sortit de sa tente et ferma les liens de ce qui servait de porte d'entrée pour enfin, prendre le chemin de son école.

Certes, pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de mieux qu'un petit chapiteau à peine plus grand que son humble « foyer », mais cela devrait faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce que les constructions en dur ne sortent de terre et que des locaux, plus dignes de l'éducation de la dernière génération de survivants de l'holocauste, ne lui soient enfin fournis.

Dieux, qu'elle avait hâte …

Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en cette idée de « meilleur lendemain » et chaque jour passé dans ce trou désolé, cette planète infecte que Baltar nommait « leur nouvel espoir », lui donnait un peu plus raison.

Pour autant, rien que pour le bien-être des enfants, elle avait hâte de pouvoir leur offrir ne serait-ce que quatre murs de toile bien souvent balayés par des bourrasques glacées.

Elle secoua la tête.

Rien ne servait d'avoir des pensées négatives aujourd'hui.

C'était une belle journée et approchant de l'école, elle entendait déjà les cris et les rires joyeux de quelques enfants. Son sourire revint instantanément.

Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouva devant toutes ces mines réjouies et sentit quelque chose gonfler en elle.

Oui, elle et la majeure partie de son peuple vivaient dans la boue et dans le froid. Oui, Baltar avait leur destin entre ses mains sales. Oui, les Cylons risquaient à tout moment de les retrouver et relancer le cycle infernal de la terreur et de la guerre, mais à cet instant précis et devant tant de bonheur, elle dût bien reconnaître qu'une petite once de positivisme était née, ou avait retrouvé sa place en elle.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Son ton traduisait combien l'engouement des enfants était communicatif. Même Tory, qui venait d'arriver, avait déjà le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour Madame la Présidente, répondirent les enfants en choeur.

— Ah non, je ne suis plus présidente, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un œil sarcastique vers sa conseillère. C'est Gaius Baltar, le Président. Désormais, il faudra m'appeler Laura, ou Ms Roslin si vous préférez. C'est aussi valable pour vous, indiqua-t-elle a Tory et Maya. »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent avec le sourire.

« Bien, avant de rentrer, je vais vous expliquer quelque chose les enfants. Quand vous allez rentrer dans la classe, vous allez directement vous asseoir, mais je veux voir les plus jeunes devant et les plus vieux derrière. D'accord ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

« Alors allez-y et en silence, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Une fois tous les enfants entrés, Tory s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda avec un sourire en coin :

« Prête ?

— J'ai survécu à diverses sessions mouvementées avec le Quorum, plusieurs prises de têtes majeures avec Adar, quelques unes avec Bill aussi qui furent d'ailleurs bien plus mémorables que tout le reste et, j'ai surtout déjà été enseignante avant de me laisser happer par la politique … Je pense que je devrai survivre. »

Cette tirade eût pour unique effet de faire ricaner Maya. La jeune femme porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche et eut la décence de paraître au moins à moitié désolée.

Sans plus attendre, Laura rentra dans la classe, prête à commencer son cours et sa nouvelle vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers le milieu d'après-midi, c'était une Laura épuisée qui suivait les enfants hors de la tente alors que leurs parents venaient les chercher. Contrairement à elle, les enfants semblaient avoir toujours la même énergie que ce matin.

Le pas lourd et les cheveux pourtant longs quelque peu ébouriffés, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son humble demeure quand elle sentit une main se poser doucement au creux de ses reins. Un sourire heureux vint aussitôt éclairer son visage fatigué alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face au regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de l'amiral Adama en personne.

« Bill, souffla-t-elle.

— Ça va aller ?

— Oh oui, j'avais juste oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient en rien de temps vous taxer toute votre énergie. »

Adama eût un petit rire.

« Allons manger un morceau. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé un peu de force, tu pourras me raconter ta journée. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait bien le suivre ou il voulait, tant qu'il restait près d'elle. Il lui manquait tellement quand il était obligé de rester des semaines durant dans son vaisseau, les forçant tous les deux dans une solitude qu'ils avaient pourtant férocement tenté d'annihiler.

Qu'importe se répéta-t-elle, aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Bill était là.

Sur la place de leur village de fortune, ils trouvèrent de quoi grignoter et partirent s'installer confortablement chez Laura au milieu des coussins et des couvertures.

« Alors ce premier jour d'école ? Lança Bill tandis qu'il tentait de discerner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans son assiette.

— Épuisant, se contenta de répliquer Laura.

— Ça, j'avais compris oui. »

Elle lui jeta son fameux regard « par dessus les lunettes » mais finit par lui sourire.

« Les enfants sont incroyables. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils peuvent être extraordinaires. Ils ont vécu l'horreur de l'holocauste, l'exil, la peur incessante, les batailles spatiales à répétition et pourtant, bien que marqués par tout ces événements, ils ont gardé leur innocence, leur espoir, leur joie de vivre … Bill, c'est vraiment un cadeau incroyable de pouvoir assister à ça. C'est bien plus gratifiant que d'être un prophète. En fait, ce n'est même pas comparable. »

Bill ne disait rien, il la regardait. Il était une fois de plus émerveillé par les multiples beautés de cette femme. Ou de _sa_ femme comme il aimait à le penser.

« Leur esprit est tellement … simple. Pas dans le sens péjoratif du terme. Je veux dire qu'ils ne s'encombrent pas de choses négatives. Ils vivent. Ils partagent. Ils ressentent. Ils ne cachent rien, n'ont pas de peurs irrationnelles de l'autre, du rejet et de tout ce qui fait qu'une fois adulte, on perd cette capacité à vraiment _être_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Très bien. C'est quelque chose que je leur ai toujours envié. Que j'ai toujours détesté avoir perdu. »

Ils se sourirent encore, doucement.

« Bref, ma journée a été incroyable. Je crois que Maya et même Tory, ont beaucoup apprécié ce moment d'insouciance.

— Tant mieux. Profitez-en et faites-en profiter les enfants. Plus ils seront plongés là-dedans, plus ils oublieront le reste. Et je ne souhaite que ça, qu'ils puissent oublier. Moi-même, j'aimerai pouvoir effacer ces trois dernières années de ma mémoire. »

Devant cet aveu, Laura haussa un sourcil. Ce que Bill vit immédiatement et ce qui le força à revenir sur ses paroles.

« Enfin, il y a quelques souvenirs que je conserverai précieusement, dit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

— Hm, lesquels par exemple ? »

L'amiral décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Voyons, il y a eu … le vaisseau furtif de Tyrol, la nouvelle force de frappe procurée par le Pégase … »

L'ancienne présidente frappa gentiment le bras de Bill, ce qui le fit rire.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te garderai toi. »

Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

C'était une belle journée.


End file.
